Ledian
|backcolor= |name='Ledian' |jname=(レディアン Redian) |image=166Ledian.png |ndex=166 |evofrom=Ledyba |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= LEH-dee-an |hp=55 |atk=35 |def=50 |satk=55 |sdef=110 |spd=85 |total=390 |species=Five Star Pokémon |type=' '/' ' |height=4'07" |weight=78.5 lbs. |ability=Swarm Early Bird Iron Fist (Dream World) |color='Red' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Ledian (Japanese: レディアン Redian) is a /' '-type Pokémon. Biology Appearance Ledian is a moderately large, bipedal creature with a rather large head and six small limbs. It also has star patterns on its back, which grow larger or smaller depending on the number of stars visible in the night sky. Each spot represents a corner of a star shape. These spots have also been observed glowing red during twilight hours as Ledian are attached to trees, making these trees seem like Christmas trees. Male Ledian are shown having longer antennae than females. Behavior Ledian is a nocturnal insect, active mainly during the night and sleeping in curled-up leaves during the day. Countless Ledian live in outdoor areas located a good distance away from the polluted atmospheres of cities, for the star-lit skies are always clearer in these clean lands than in the light pollution of urban areas. Ledian have an affinity to stars for good reason; They take their energy from the light of the stars in order to live healthily. When many stars are visible, the Ledian will sprinkle a mysterious, glowing powder whilst fluttering about. Evolution Ledian is the evolved form of Ledyba as of level 18. Game Info Locations | goldsilver=Route 2 (morning) (Silver Only)| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Route 2 and 37 (morning)| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Ledyba| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Ledyba| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Route 229 (morning)| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Route 229 (morning)| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 2 (morning) (SoulSilver Only)| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Dreamyard| bwrarity=Rare| }} Side Game Locations | Trozei=Phobos Jet, Endless Level 34, Forever Level 34, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Ledyba| PMD2=Mt. Travail (1F-19F), Midnight Forest (B1-B21)| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Ledian| gold=When the stars flicker in the night sky, it flutters about, scattering a glowing powder.| silver=The star patterns on its back grow larger or smaller depending on the number of stars in the night sky.| crystal=In the daytime when it gets warm, it curls up inside a big leaf and drifts off into a deep slumber.| ruby=It is said that in lands with clean air, where the stars fill the sky, there live Ledian in countless numbers. There is a good reason for this - the Pokémon uses the light of the stars as its energy.| sapphire=It is said that in lands with clean air, where the stars fill the sky, there live Ledian in countless numbers. There is a good reason for this - the Pokémon uses the light of the stars as its energy.| emerald=It is said that in lands with clean air, where the stars fill the sky, there live many Ledian. For good reason, they use the light of the stars as energy.| firered=The star patterns on its back grow larger or smaller depending on the number of stars in the night sky.| leafgreen=When the stars flicker in the night sky, it flutters about, scattering a glowing powder.| diamond=It uses starlight as energy. When more stars appear at night, the patterns on its back grow larger.| pearl=It uses starlight as energy. When more stars appear at night, the patterns on its back grow larger.| platinum=It uses starlight as energy. When more stars appear at night, the patterns on its back grow larger.| heartgold=When the stars flicker in the night sky, it flutters about, scattering a glowing powder.| soulsilver=The star patterns on its back grow larger or smaller depending on the number of stars in the night sky.| black=It uses starlight as energy. When more stars appear at night, the patterns on its back grow larger. | white=It uses starlight as energy. When more stars appear at night, the patterns on its back grow larger. | }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia *It is possible that Ledian is a portmanteau of the words "ladybug" and "alien", given its appearance. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line